thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows
Current Background Little is known about the Shadows History or where they had come from. However Shadows are recorded to be emotions of humans. However the shadows all do play a part in both respective game. In Persona 3 the Shadows normally stayed in Tatsumi Port Island's very own Tartarus. However on full moons stronger shadows appeared elsewhere. The shadows were named the "Arcana Shadows" Because they were based off of a respective Arcana. The shadows attacked random locations. Causing havoc while others were not awake during this time... However that was S.E.E.S job to defeat them. Hearing that the Dark Hour would stop if all of the Arcana shadows were defeated. In Persona 4 however. The shadows live inside of the T.V. World. In this world they roam around freely. However when a person enters the T.V. They have a chance for their very own shadow to appear... Another version of themselves that know every detail about you. These shadows normally are passive to others without Persona's however. Proven when Chie runs through Yukiko's castle unharmed until her own shadow appeared. However if this shadow is faced they gain a Persona of their very own. Shadow Fights in Arc 2. Shadow "Aki" (Yusei) This was the first Shadow in the T.V World to appear. It was Yusei Fudo's own shadow. This shadow was found in the "Twisted Funhouse" Which was another version of himself that was born from Yusei's insecurities of his Identity. He/She wanted to remain without any knowledge of their past for good. Not caring about any other details. This Shadow however was defeated by Yosuke Hanamura, Dark Kain, Tyranno Kenzan and Chie Satonaka. Shadow Emil Castagnier The second Shadow to appear was Emil Castagnier's shadow. This shadow appeared in Burning Palmacosta. A new location formed by the shadow. The Shadow's reason was due to Emil feeling as if he was a monster. And he attempted to push the one person who really truely accepted him away. Naoto Shirogane. However this shadow was defeated by Naoto Shirogane, Alice Liddle, Akihiko Sanada, Lyre and Judai Yuki Shadow Aki Izayoi The Third shadow to appear was for Aki Izayoi. This shadow appeared in the Overgrown Observatory. This shadow was formed from Aki's regrets of harming Flynn Scifo and the regrets of turning Yusei into an angel / vanishing. The shadow was defeated by Naoto Shirogane, Emil Castagnier, Souji Seta, Ryoji Mochizuki and Neku Sakuraba The Empress / Emperor Arcana Shadow's The Emperor and Empress Arcana appeared in Neo Domino City on a train. These shadows both had high resistances to all but one element and could easily swap them around. They were however defeated by Junpei Iori, Yukiko Amagi, Carly Nagisa and Kamijou Touma. The Justice / Chariot Arcana Shadow's The Chariot and Justice Arcana both appeared outside of Zaphias. The shadow managed to defeat two people however. Zelda and a Flynn Doppleganger. However the shadows were ultimately defeated by a pony. The group fighting it however were Flynn Scifo, Zelda, Crow Hogan, Haqua, The Knights, Rainbow Dash and the Robot Unicorn. Powers Shadows powers depend on the form of shadow. The form of a shadow also depends on what floor on Tartarus / Where in the T.V world you are. The shadows in the T.V world however have the ability to change shape into other people. Becoming their own shadow's. This causes them to be a difficult enemy if they catch somebody off guard. Arcana Empress.jpg|The Empress Arcana Arcana Emperor.jpg|The Emperor Arcana Chariot+justice.jpg|The Justice / Chariot Arcana Arcana shadow.jpg Shadowemil.jpg|Shadow Emil ShadowAkiRESIZE.png|Shadow "Aki" Shadow Aki Final.gif|Shadow "Aki's" Monster form Comiss bio gate rp shadow aki izayoi by samantha edwards swa-d4hfc9v-1.png|Shadow Aki Category:Persona Category:Game Category:Miscellaneous